


February 16th - Adventure

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Tony's gleeful exclamation of "We're going on an adventure!" was immediately greeted with a unanimous and unequivocal response of "no!" from the rest of the Avengers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	February 16th - Adventure

Tony's gleeful exclamation of "We're going on an adventure!" was immediately greeted with a unanimous and unequivocal response of "no!" from the rest of the Avengers.

The genius' grin dropped from his face to be replaced by a scowl, "what do you mean no? I haven't even told you what the adventure is yet!"

Steve sighed when everyone looked to him, "Fine Tony, what's the adventure?"

"Rafting!" Tony spread his arms excitedly as JARVIS threw up photos of various rafting courses from around the US.

There was a beat of silence before it was broken by Sam "I don't think you can do that in February man. It's like a Spring to early Fall thing."

Tony waved a dismissive hand, "please, it's me. We can raft whenever. So? Can we?" 

Once again everyone's eyes locked on Steve.

"Why do you all keep looking at  _ me _ ?!" The blonde huffed, turning back to Tony, "is it safe Tony?" 

"No. But we probably won't die" Stark replied, wincing minutely as Steve's eyebrows raised at the  _ probably _ . "I have suits for everyone, so we won't get hypothermia? Not all of us can pull off the defrosted look like you and Barnacle."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Steve suddenly felt very tired and his sigh was weary as he leaned into Bucky, "fine. We can go rafting."

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we doing this?!?!" Sam screeched from the rear of the raft. 

"Blame Steve!" Bucky yelled back as they crested over a particularly vicious section of rapids.

"Hey! This was  not my idea, it was Tony's!" Steve spluttered, whether in indignation or because of a mouthful of water, no-one knew.

Tony turned to point a finger furiously at the Captain, "Look... oh shit. I lost my oar. Come back to me lovely steering device!" 

"Jesus fucking christ" Steve groaned, pressing the palm of his hand into his face only to yelp when something struck him on the back of his helmet.

"Watch your language Rogers, your ma would have my hide you talking like that" Bucky admonished, pulling his oar away from Steve's head and putting it back in the water.

As they made their way into another section of rapids, Tony took it upon himself to start singing sea shanties, " _ I have a ship, and she sails on the deep, and she goes by the name of the Golden Vanity, but I fear she'll be sunk by a Spanish gallee, as we sail around the lowlands low low..."  _ only cutting off when Peter interrupted with a panicked "guys there's a leak!" 

Unfortunately, they never got the chance to investigate said leak any further, because as they all leant forward to try and see what Peter was talking about, their raft capsized dumping them into the icy water.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Next time Tony suggests an adventure, remind me to say no" Steve growled through chattering teeth as he shivered next to Bucky, the pair of them wrapped in identical towels as they slowly created a puddle around them.

The brunet grumbled an agreement as he rubbed a second towel over his dripping hair, before giving up and shaking it rapidly like a dog instead.

"Do that again and I will castrate you James" Natasha warned, voice as icy as the water they'd just vacated.

"Sorry, Tasha."

Turning back to Steve, Bucky grabbed yet another towel to scrub the blonde's hair, ruffling it affectionately when he was finished and smacking a kiss onto Steve's flushed cheek before asking, "what is it with you and ending up underwater anyway? You couldn't even swim until you were 13." 

Steve responded to Bucky's teasing by elbowing him into the ribs, "yes Buck, I remember you throwing me into the deep end pretty clearly, thanks" he drawled with an eye roll, "besides, the waters not so bad so long as you're there to pull me out of it." Steve grinned brightly at his husband who was momentarily speechless.

"Well, can it be warm water next time?" Bucky eventually asked.

"Sure thing Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
